


Aquarium Visit

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Aquariums, Multi, Percy is a Dork, We can not take Percy to an aquarium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: What were they thinking letting Percy choose were to go for date night?
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Aquarium Visit

Picking dates was hard when you had such different hobbies, so to keep from fighting Annabeth made a schedule. The person who’s turn it was got to choose where or what they did for date night. This time it was Percy’s turn and what did he want to do? Go to the aquarium, the son of Poseidon wanted to go to the aquarium.

Percy happily dragged his partners to the aquarium to look at the animals. The first stop was the touch tank and as soon as they got to the front of the line and stuck their hands in, all the animals rushed over to Percy’s hand. Annabeth shook her head and Luke flashed a sheepish smile at the poor tank attendant.

The puffin exhibit was not much better. The puffins all pressed up against the glass and chirped at Percy as he walked by them. He burst out giggling at whatever the puffins were saying to him, Annabeth was trying to drag him away from the glass so that others could look at the puffins, and Luke was looking for aquarium workers so they didn’t get thrown out.

Penguins, Octopi, or Turtles, it didn’t matter, every time they moved to another room the animals would flock to Percy and start chattering at him. The other people in the aquarium were constantly looking at them now, the kids looked on in awe and the adults were glaring at Percy, Annabeth, and Luke.

It got really bad when they got to the part of the aquarium with the sharks that swam overhead. The sharks circled the group and bumped the glass with their noses. Annabeth was so done with this date and Luke just wanted to punch the next adult who made snoody comments about Percy.

The worst part of the whole trip was when the crocodiles and alligators tried to crawl out of their habit to talk to Percy.

Getting to the end of the aquarium where the gift shop was Percy was bouncing, Annabeth looked ready to drink, and Luke was done dealing with people. “So did we have a good time guys?” Percy asked beaming at his boyfriend and girlfriend.

Annabeth glared at him before answering, “Percy, I’m making a new rule, no longer are you allowed to pick a place for date night where every single animal wants your attention.”

“And I think that they want to ban us from ever setting foot in here again,” Luke added.

“Oh, so you guys didn’t have fun?” Percy said, looking like a sad baby seal.

“Percy, no matter where we go as long as we’re together it will be fun,” Luke answered, trying to reassure his boyfriend. “But I’m with Annabeth, no more aquariums!”

As soon as she got back, Annabeth added a new rule to the list of growing rules for date night.

“No More Aquarium Visits”

**Author's Note:**

> I bring Luke back from the dead, alright. Also, this aquarium is based off the only one I've ever been to, the Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium.


End file.
